bombshellthemusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bombshell
''Bombshell is about the life of the sex icon, Marilyn Monroe. The musical shows Norma Jeane Mortenson's transformation into Marilyn Monroe. The musical goes through the Dimaggio years and her later life. ''Bombshell ''tells the story in which the young woman rises to stardom and becomes one of the greatest female legends of all time while struggling through a chain of events that result in her fall from grace and subsequent death. It was original written by Julia Houston and Tom Levitt. It is produced by Eileen Rand and directed by Derek Wills.'' 'Cast' 'Main' *Marilyn Monroe - Karen Cartwright *Joe Dimaggio - Michael Swift *Arthur Miller - Glenn Liam Kalison *Darryl F. Zanuck - Mark Kudish *Lee Strasberg - Tim Holland *President John Fitzgerald Kennedy - Bobby 'Support' *Shadow Selves - Ivy Lynn, Jessica, Sue 'Former' *'Ivy Lynn' - Formerly the actress who played Marilyn, butwas fired after Rebecca Duvall was set to be Marilyn. She later came back as a ensemble. *'Rebecca Duvall '- Formerly the actress who played Marilyn, but quite after an allergic reaction. She only preformed in on Preview and was replaced by Karen Cartwright. *'Micheal Swift - Formerly played Joe DiMaggio, but was fired. He later returned as Joe. *'Ted - 'Formerly played Joe DiMaggio after Micheal was fired, but quite when he was offered a Pilot. He replaced by Micheal. 'Casting Marilyn *'Auditioned' - Francince Collin, Lisa, Ivy Lynn, Karen Cartwright *'Considered' - Scarlett Johanson, Kristen Chenoweth, Anna Paquin, Chelsea Wood, Anna Faris, Rebecca Duvall, Kate Winslet, Madonna & WME clients 'Crew' *Julia Houston - Book Writer and Lyricist *Tom Levitt - Composer *Eileen Rand - Producer *Dereck Wills - Director *Ellis Tancharoen - Personal Assistant to Eileen *Linda - Stage Manager *Josh - Choreographer 'Songs' ACT 1 *Let Me Be Your Star - Norma Jeane & Shadow Self *The 20th Century Fox Mambo - Norma Jeane/Marilyn & 20th Century Fox Staff *History Is Made At Night - Marilyn, Joe DiMaggio & Lovers *The National Pastime - Marilyn & Baseball Players *Mr. & Mrs. Smith - Marilyn & Joe *Don't Say Yes Until I Finish Talking - Darryl F. Zanuck & Studio Executives *Smash! - Aspiring Actresses *I Never Met A Wolf Who Didn't Love To Howl - Marilyn and Troops ACT II *On Lexington & 52nd Street - Joe *Second Hand White Baby Grand - Marilyn & Shadow Self 3 *Dig Deep - Marilyn, Lee Strasberg, & Students *Let's Be Bad - Marilyn & Cast of Some Like It Hot *Never Give All The Heart - Marilyn *Second Hand White Baby Grand (Reprise) - Marilyn *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (Reprise) - Joe *Don't Forget Me - Marilyn ::: 830px-LMBBomb.png|Let Me Be Your Star Screen Shot 2012-06-05 at 3.53.18 PM.png|The 20th Century Fox Mambo NUP_148474_0880-400x266.jpg|History Is Made At Night NP.jpg|The National Pastime 400px-M&MS.png|Mr. & Mrs. Smith Screen Shot 2012-07-04 at 11.42.45 AM.png|Dont' Say Yes Until I Finish Talking Screen Shot 2012-06-05 at 3.55.22 PM.png|Smash! Screen Shot 2012-06-05 at 3.52.13 PM.png|I Never Met A Wolf Who Didn't Love To Howl Smash-1x11-The-Movie-Star-Episode-Promo-015.jpg|Dig Deep Publicity1.jpg|Second Hand White Baby Grand Screen Shot 2012-06-05 at 3.52.52 PM.png|On Lexington & 52nd Street Screen Shot 2012-06-06 at 4.13.46 PM.png|Let's Be Bad Karennevergiveallthe♥.png|Never Give All The Heart HappyBirthdayDirector.jpg|Happy Birthday Mr. President Screen Shot 2012-06-05 at 3.53.30 PM.png|Second Hand Baby Grand (Reprise) Smash-Promo-Episode-1x15-Bombshell-015.jpg|Mr. & Mrs. Smith (Reprise) Screen Shot 2012-06-05 at 3.53.40 PM.png|Don't Forget Me Screen Shot 2012-07-04 at 12.01.36 PM.png|Curtain Call